


Death Slides Closer

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Series: Polyship Week 2018 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Day 2: Angst, Episode Related, Episode: s03e23 Insatiable, Fights, Injury, Major Character Injury, Multi, Nogitsune, OT3, Oni, Polyamory, Polyship Week, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: The Oni are closing in on the McCall Pack





	Death Slides Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 2 of [Polyship Week](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/175510700628/friends-followers-people-who-saw-this-post) over on Tumblr, run by [polyshipprompts](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/)!

Scott and Stiles find Lydia.

“Why did you come here? I told you not to,” she says, looking worried.

“Of course we were going to come find you,” Scott answers without even thinking.

“You need to get to Allison,  _ right now _ .” she deflects.

And then they’re running. Back into the fray, where Allison and Kira and Isaac are fighting with the Nogitsune-controlled Oni. They arrive just in time to see Allison get a shot right into the center of one of the Oni’s chests. It pauses for a second, almost as if it is unsure what is happening to it. Then, a yellow light emanates from the wound and it crumbles into ash, fading away with a loud rumble.

Scott starts to surge forward triumphantly, seeing that the Oni  _ can  _ be defeated. But, in that same swift moment, another Oni steps up and stabs Allison right through the stomach. Time slows down and Scott and Stiles race toward her as Isaac and Kira bear down on the Oni responsible.

“We have to get her to the hospital right now!” Scott yells at Stiles and Stiles springs into action.

Scott grabs Allison’s upper half, making to carry her, and Stiles grabs her legs. They lose no time shuffling toward Stiles’ Jeep and laying her across the back seat. Stiles drives and Scott sits in the back, cradling her head and whispering to her how much they both love her, how much the whole pack loves her, and how she’s going to be fine, how she’s going to make it. All the while, Allison is gurgling and bleeding out on the Jeep’s cloth seats, trying to say how much she loves them too.

They screech to a stop in the front of the hospital and it seems like this routine never ends. It’s always one of them, one of them bleeding out, banged up and in need of  _ immediate  _ attention. This time is no different. When the nurse at the front desk sees Scott and Stiles carrying Allison and the blood dripping onto the linoleum floor, he immediately gets a gurney and gets a team of nurses on to stabilize the patient. From there, the two boys can do nothing for Allison. They can only wait. And there is a real and true possibility that she will die; Lydia felt it, the banshee in her warning of death. It can be any of them at any moment but right then, death is sliding closer to Allison.

“We have to get back,” Scott says and Stiles nods.

What else could they do but jump headlong back into the fray instead of waiting around uselessly for hours on end in the hospital waiting room to see if their girlfriend will live.

They share a quick kiss before Stiles starts the Jeep back up and drives back to the battlefield. Allison’s fate is out of their hands, but the rest of the pack still needs protecting.


End file.
